Pierce
by kadzuki
Summary: Kecupan manis. Genggaman hangat. Pelukan sayang. Memori tentang kami adalah tempatku bergantung untuk menjalani hidup. Namun kini sosokku telah terhapus dari ingatannya… -Sequel of Want to Forget You-


**Disclaimer : Everything written in this blog is creation of my imagination. The characters belongs to their mangaka, but the plot belongs to me. Please DO NOT REDISTRIBUTE!**

**Title : ****Pierce –Sequel of Want to Forget You– **

**Author : _kadzuki_ aka fate_aram**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Akakuro**

**Genre : Angst, Dark, Romance**

**Length : One Shoot**

**Cast : ****Akashi Seijuurou**

**Summary : ****Kecupan manis. Genggaman hangat. Pelukan sayang. Memori tentang kami adalah tempatku bergantung untuk menjalani hidup. Namun kini sosokku telah terhapus dari ingatannya… **

**A/N : ****Sebenernya bingung mau bikin sekuel _Want to Forget You_ apa enggak. Tapi ilham datang setelah gw nggak sengaja ketemu mantan tunangan di Surabaya, dengerin One Ok Rock – Pierce selama di kereta, dan begitu nyampe Bandung malah nonton _Stairways to The Heaven_. _Kokoro_ ini diiris-iris, bung. ****_Well, itadakimasu~_**

* * *

_Here with you now I'm good, still miss you_

_I don't know what I can do, we can't be true_

_This distance between us won't ever be fulfilled_

_It tears my heart everytime it shrinks_

_The overflowing emotions just grow stronger_

_Uh, it's hard for me to say_

* * *

_" Sumimasen... Demo, anata wa... dare? "_

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Kata-kata itu terus bergema dalam kepalaku, menghujam hatiku di tiap katanya. Suatu yang tak ingin kupercaya karena kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir mungilnya, bibir milik orang yang paling kucintai. Tapi sebegitu inginnya aku melupakan kalimat itu, aku tetap tidak bisa lari dari realita itu. Tetsuya telah melupakanku.

Tetsuya hilang ingatan, dan hanya diriku yang terhapus dari memorinya. Satu-satunya alasanku untuk bertahan telah pupus.

Ingin rasanya aku tertawa keras-keras, menertawakan kebodohanku yang membuatku kehilangan orang yang paling kukasihi. Inilah balasan atas kalimat-kalimat kejam yang keluarkan demi menjauhkannya dari ketidakbahagiaan. Inilah yang kudapatkan karena membuatnya menangis.

Aku kehilangan satu-satunya penyemangat hidup.

Perlahan kupejamkan mataku, berusaha membentuk sosoknya dalam benakku, menggali kehangatan yang ia berikan dari memoriku. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghibur diri setelah satu bulan semenjak dia kehilangan ingatan. Dan mungkin ini akan menjadi kegiatan favoritku setiap hari, karena dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengingatku lagi, mengingat kenangan manis yang pernah kami buat. Dia hilang ingatan permanen.

Tapi... mungkin memang lebih baik begini. Aku tidak perlu menamparnya dengan kata-kata kasar untuk menjauhkan dirinya. Aku tidak perlu membuatnya meneteskan air mata di wajah tampannya. Dia pantas untuk bahagia, meski aku harus menahan sakit dan derita, hanya bisa menatapnya yang bahagia dari kejauhan.

Suara detik jam seolah menguasai pendengaranku, membawaku hanyut dalam memori yang kusimpan baik-baik. Waktuku seolah diputar mundur, kembali ke masa dimana aku masih menggenggam tangannya, berbahagia di sampingnya.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemilik rambut sewarna langit. Wajahnya yang minim ekspresi dibarengi bola mata senada laut di musim panas, menyampaikan sejuta kisah tanpa kata. Keberadaannya yang tenang itu selalu menghangatkan atmosfir di sekelilingnya.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Senyumannya, pelukannya, kasih sayangnya... semua diberikannya tanpa syarat. Dia tidak pernah mempertanyakan apa pun yang kulakukan, hanya memberikan sorot penuh pengertian dari balik bola matanya. Satu dari sedikit kenyamanan yang pernah kudapatkan.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Dia mencintaiku apa adanya, tidak menuntut suatu apa, bahkan tidak dicintai balik pun tak apa. Namun justru karena ketulusannya itu aku memberikan satu-satunya hati yang kupunya, menjadikan dirinya alasanku untuk bertahan hidup di tengah kekosongan dan aturan yang menyiksa.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Seandainya aku tahu seperti ini akhirnya, akankah setahun yang lalu aku memilih untuk tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya? Akankah aku bertahan di sisinya? Toh aku tidak membutuhkan nama, ketenaran, dan kekayaan. Cukup dengan keberadaan dirinya di sampingku.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Tapi egois namanya jika saat itu aku tidak melepaskan genggamannya. Dia berhak untuk bahagia. Tidak, dia harus berbahagia. Meski harus berpisah, meski hanya bisa melihat dari jauh, asalkan demi melihat ia tersenyum dan berbahagia, hati dan raga ini hancur pun tak mengapa.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

_Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku._

* * *

_I shouldn't be in your heart_

_Either the time we have spent_

_And I want you to know the truth is_

_But sometimes it makes me feel so sick, oh no_

_I just can't say to you, no i won't_

* * *

_Sore itu, sama seperti sore sebelumnya, kami menghabiskan waktu berdua di atap sekolah, membiarkan tempat itu menjadi salah satu saksi bisu hubungan kami. Dengan kedua lengan ini aku merengkuh tubuhnya dalam dekapanku, menyesap aroma vanilla yang kini menjadi canduku._

_Semenjak pagi suatu rasa gelisah menyelinap, membayang dan mengacaukan efektifitas kerja otakku. Dan tiap kali aku melihat dia yang kucinta, perasaan itu semakin menjadi. Kueratkan pelukanku di tubuhnya, mencoba menenangkan diri, meyakinkan hatiku bahwa rasa itu hanya ilusi semata. Kami akan baik-baik saja._

_" Tetsuya... "_

_" Hmmm? "_

_" Apapun yang kulakukan di masa depan, semua demi dirimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. "_

_Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku, entah mengapa. Tuhan, semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan dirinya._

_" ...Dan apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mencintai Sei-kun. Sekarang dan selamanya. "_

_._

_._

_Kusembunyikan raut keherananku saat melihat seorang pria berumur awal empat puluhan duduk dengan angkuh di ruang keluargaku sambil membaca majalah bisnis terbaru yang bersampul dirinya sendiri Ya, ayahku sendiri. Orang yang telah merenggut kebebasanku semenjak aku lahir demi nama besar Akashi. Orang yang seenaknya saja mengatur setiap langkah hidupku. Orang yang membiarkan istrinya yang sakit-sakitan mati dalam kesendirian hanya untuk sebuah pakta bisnis yang dinilainya sangat luar biasa untuk Akashi._

_" Selamat sore, Otou-sama. " sahutku sambil membungkuk enggan._

_" Sore, Seijuurou. Pulang terlambat? "_

_" Klubku sedang membutuhkan latihan ekstra. Sebentar lagi turnamen prefektur akan dimulai. " Jujur, aku mulai muak dengan basa-basinya yang sok perhatian. " Aku agak lelah. Aku mohon diri untuk beristirahat, Otou-s__a— __"_

_" Kau yakin kau terlambat karena kegiatan klub-mu, hmm? "_

_Tanpa sadar aku mengepalkan tanganku. Kegelisahan yang sempat terusir itu kembali. Jantungku mulai menambah kecepatannya tanpa kusadari._

_" Bukan karena... siapa itu namanya? Mmm... Kuroko Tetsuya? "_

_Dia tahu. Selama ini aku berusaha menutup rapat-rapat hubunganku agar pria ini tidak merenggut orang yang kusayangi. Dan kini dia tahu. Sudah tidak perlu lagi menutup-nutupi semua, sekalian saja lakukan perang terbuka. Ini menyangkut Tetsuya dan aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja._

_" Otou-sama tidak menyetujui hubungan sesama jenis? " tanyaku tanpa tedeng aling-aling._

_" Oh, tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. " tukasnya sambil membalik halaman majalah di hadapannya. " Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, Seijuurou. "_

_Dibalik kata-kata bernada datar itu aku bisa merasakan ancaman luar biasa. Meski tidak menatapku, aku tahu dirinya kini sedang mengacungkan pedang tak terlihat ke leherku._

_" Pilihlah orang yang pantas bersanding denganmu. "_

_Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menahan emosi yang bergolak di dada._

_" Aku tahu siapa yang pantas dan tidak pantas berada di sisiku. "_

_" Well, aku hanya mengingatkanmu. "_

_Tanpa membalas perkataannya sedikit pun, aku langsung berbalik pergi. Aku akan memperjuangkan Tetsuya sampai titik akhir, meski aku harus bertarung mati-matian dengan ayahku sendiri._

_._

_._

_Waktu terus berjalan tanpa memperlambat lajunya sedikit pun. Sore tiba, dan seperti biasanya aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Tetsuya di atap sekolah. Ia terlihat sangat lelah akhir-akhir ini, jadi kubiarkan ia berbaring berbantalkan pahaku. Kutepuk-tepuk rambut sewarna langit musim panasnya dengan sayang._

_" Kau terlihat kelelahan belakangan ini. Ada apa? "_

_Matanya yang tadinya terpejam kini membuka perlahan, menampakkan bola mata sewarna laut yang kucinta. Ia tersenyum lemah dan menggeleng pelan._

_" Bukan masalah besar. Sei-kun tidak perlu khawatir. " ujarnya lembut._

_" Aku akan mengkhawatirkan seluruh hal yang menyangkut orang yang paling kucintai, dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan akan hal itu. " balasku sembari mengecup keningnya. " Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku? "_

_" Sei-kun kan tahu sendiri kalau aku akan selalu mempercayai Sei-kun sampai akhir. "_

_" Nah, kalau begitu ceritakan padaku. Ini bukan perintah, tapi permintaan dari seorang kekasih yang peduli akan dirimu. "_

_Tetsuya tampak ragu sesaat. Kutatap bola matanya, meyakinkan bahwa aku akan selalu menggenggam tangannya dan berada di sisinya apa pun yang terjadi. Ia menghela nafas sesaat sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut dan mulai bercerita. _

_" Beberapa bulan yang lalu perusahaan tempat ayahku bekerja melakukan kerjasama R.E.D, Inc. untuk merenovasi salah satu pusat perbelanjaan besar di Sapporo. Proyek renovasi itu sudah rampung sekitar dua bulan yang lalu dengan sukses. Namun tiba-tiba sebulan lalu R.E.D, Inc. menuntut perusahaan ayahku karena mereka yakin ada mark up dalam proyek tersebut. "_

_Tubuhku kaku seketika. R.E.D, Inc... Kalau ingatanku tidak salah, perusahaan itu adalah salah satu anak perusahaan baru milik Akashi Corporation..._

_" Sekarang kondisi perusahaan ayah sangat tidak stabil. Ditambah lagi divisi perencanaan yang dipimpin ayahku dituduh menjadi salah satu kambing hitamnya. Ayah sudah menyiapkan diri jika dipecat kapanpun, dan sekarang ibu dan nenek mulai berjualan kue untuk menyelamatkan keuangan keluarga. Aku, meski hanya sedikit, membantu mereka mengantar kue pada pelanggan. "_

_Aku hanya terdiam, tak bisa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Otakku berhenti bekerja di saat yang sangat tidak tepat. Aku tersentak saat kurasakan sebuah tangan hangat mengusap pipiku lembut._

_" Maaf, Sei-kun. Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Sei-kun. "_

_Senyum. Dia masih bisa menghadiahiku sebuah senyuman tulus di tengah cobaan yang menerpa. Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, aku langsung menarik tubuhnya dalam rengkuhanku, memeluknya seerat yang kubisa._

_" Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu. Selalu. Sekarang dan selamanya. "_

_._

_._

_Malam itu, aku menemukan pria yang berniat merenggut satu-satunya kebahagiaanku dengan mudah. Seperti biasa, ia duduk dengan angkuh, kaki ditumpangkan ke kaki satunya dengan segelas teh darjeeling di tangan. Meski berpura-pura bersantai, aku tahu dia telah menungguku, mengetahui apa yanv akan meluncur keluar dari mulutku._

_" Tumben kau pulang cepat, Seijuurou. " sahutnya tanpa melirikku sama sekali. " Apa ada yang ingin kau ceritakan pada ayahmu ini? "_

_" Cukup basa-basinya. Jangan ganggu kehidupan Tetsuya ataupun keluarganya. "_

_" Oh?! Ganggu? " Pria itu rupanya juga tidak mau berpura-pura lebih lama. Bagus, semakin cepat semakin baik. " Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu. Aku hanya berusaha 'mengingatkanmu' setelah sekian lama kau tidak menggubris saranku. "_

_" Bukankah waktu itu sudah kukatakan bahwa aku bisa memilih siapa yang pantas dan tidak pantas bersanding denganku, Otou-sama. " Kuluncurkan nama panggilan itu dengan penuh kebencian. Jujur saja, semakin lama aku semakin tidak sudi mengakui pria dihadapanku ini sebagai orang tuaku._

_" Dan aku adalah kepala keluarga Akashi sekaligus ayahmu yang berhak menentukan siapa yang akan mendampingi putraku. " Senyuman licik merekah di wajah itu._

_" Kalau memang kau merasa sebagai ayahku, maka disiplinkanlah putramu ini, bukannya menghancurkan hidup orang lain. "_

_" Sayangnya, aku paham betul sifat keras kepalamu. Jadi alih-alih mendisiplinkanmu, lebih baik aku memberinya peringatan halus agar menyadari siapa dirinya dan menjaga jarak darimu secara semestinya. "_

_Kukepalkan tanganku erat-erat, tidak peduli dengan rasa ngilu saat kukuku mengoyak telapak tangan. Kugigit bibir bawahku, berusaha menahan emosi dan tidak melempar gunting sewarna darah yang selalu kusimpan di balik saku celanaku._

_" Ini urusan kita. Tetsuya dan keluarganya tidak ada sangkut pautnya. "_

_" Ada, putraku tercinta. Selama kalian masih berhubungan, pemuda itu dan keluarganya masih ada kaitannya dengan masalah pendisiplinanmu. "_

_Dia mengeluarkan kartu trufnya. Dia tahu aku tidak memiliki keuntungan apapun di atas arena pertarungan kecil kami. Sejak awal dia telah mencengkramku, tidak berniat membiarkanku lolos barang sedetik pun. Dan yang paling menyakitkan, dia ingin aku mengakui kekalahanku sendiri._

_Tetsuya. Senyumannya. Pelukannya. Kehangatannya. Kasih sayangnya._

_Keberadaannya menopang diriku yang rapuh ini, memberikan cinta tanpa syarat._

_Apakah aku egois jika aku menginginkan Tetsuya tetap berada di sampingku meski harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan keluarganya? Apakah aku egois jika aku tetap mempertahankan kebersamaan kami sementara di belakangku dia menangis untuk keluarganya? Apakah pantas masa depan dengan keberadaan kami berdua dibayar dengan kehancuran keluarganya sekarang?_

_Meski aku berharap bisa melawan, membalikkan keadaan, hati kecilku sudah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan._

_Senyumannya. Kebahagiaannya. Aku akan mencintainya, melindunginya sampai akhir. Meski aku harus beranjak dari sisinya, meninggalkan satu-satunya kehangatan yang ada. Asalkan dia berbahagia, aku tidak keberatan walau hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan._

_Karena dalam hidupku yang datar ini, dia satu-satunya cahaya yang kupunya._

_" Aku... aku akan menuruti keinginan Otou-sama. " Hatiku serasa tercabik-cabik saat rentetan kata itu meluncur dari bibirku. " Tapi jangan pernah menyentuh Tetsuya dan keluarganya lagi. "_

_Senyum kemenangan terukir di wajah licik pria itu. Dia sudah mendapatkan keinginannya, merenggut keberadaan orang yang paling kusayangi._

_" Anak baik. Bisa kupegang janjimu? "_

_" Ya, Otou-sama. " Menatap mata merah marun itu, aku berusaha untuk terlihat tidak terlalu terguncang. " Berikan aku waktu satu bulan untuk mengakhiri semuanya, dan jangan sentuh mereka lagi. "_

_" Baiklah. Akan kucamkan itu dalam kepalaku, putraku sayang. "_

* * *

_'Cuz we, we can see how it's going to end_

_But I got my love for you_

_If I could only just forget you_

* * *

_Saat ini akhirnya telah tiba, saat dimana aku harus melukai orang yang paling kucintai demi melindunginya. Satu bulan terakhir adalah saat-saat yang paling menyiksa seumur hidupku. Aku perlahan menjaga jarak dari Tetsuya, mendorongnya yang tanpa putus asa selalu mengejarku. Terkadang ada saat-saat dimana aku ingin berbalik dan memeluknya, mengucap seluruh kata cinta, membanjirinya dengan kasih sayang yang kupunya. Tapi tiap kali melihat senyumnya, aku kembali menguatkan hatiku. Ini semua kulakukan demi kebahagiaannya._

_Tetsuya berhak bahagia. Dan kebahagiaan itu akan kujamin, kutukar dengan kebebasanku. Asalkan ia tersenyum dan tertawa, hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh pun tak mengapa. Meski secara fisik aku tidak bisa berada di sisinya lagi, aku akan terus melindunginya._

_" Sei... "_

_Suara seraknya mengoyak hatiku. Saat kutatap bola mata sewarna laut musim panas miliknya, ada genangan air mata disana, membuatku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menariknya dalam rengkuhanku. Kukepalkan tanganku erat-erat, mencoba menjaga agar raut wajahku tetap netral._

_" Tetsuya. "_

_Tuhan, jagalah dia. Berikanlah kebahagiaan untuknya karena dia pantas berbahagia._

_" Sei... Kumohon, katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "_

_Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu._

_" Tetsuya, kita akhiri semuanya. "_

_Kuharap ini hanyalah mimpi belaka, tapi rasa sakit yang menggeregotiku dari dalam menyadarkanku bahwa ini adalah nyata. Tuhan, berikan aku kekuatan sedikit lagi..._

_" Sei... Kau... kau bercanda, kan? "_

_" Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda Tetsuya. Kau sudah tidak bisa kugunakan lagi sebagai pion. Kau sudah tidak berguna lagi untukku. "_

_" Sei... Hentikan, Sei... Ini sama sekali tidak lucu... "_

_Kupaksa diriku untuk menatap tajam ke dalam bola matanya, mengeluarkan seluruh arogansi yang ada dan menyembunyikan keputusasaan mendalam yang kurasa. Berharap agar dia segera mengerti, beranjak pergi, sehingga aku tak perlu menyakitinya lebih jauh lagi._

_" Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda? " ujarku dingin. " Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku hanya untuk bercanda, Tetsuya. Nah, kalau kau sudah jelas dan tidak memiliki kepentingan lain, silakan keluar. Aku masih memiliki beberapa dokumen yang harus kuselesaikan. "_

_Dia masih berdiri di sana, bola matanya tetap tertuju padaku, mencoba menyibak kebohongan yang kusembunyikan rapat-rapat. Aku tahu aku telah berakting dengan baik saat kulihat ia tersenyum sedih, sebutir air mata meluncur mulus di pipinya._

_Tetsuya, jangan. Kumohon jangan menangis. Air matamu tidak pantas ditujukan untukku. Aku hanya akan menyebabkan ketidakbahagiaan dalam hidupmu._

_" ...Baiklah... Aku mohon diri, Sei-kun. "_

_Bahkan sampai akhir ia masih memanggil nama kecilku, bentuk kepercayaannya padaku._

_Blam._

_Begitu pintu itu ditutup, melenyapkan sosoknya, aku langsung jatuh terduduk. Usai sudah. Semua berakhir, kebahagiaanku cukup sampai disini. Tidak akan ada masa depan berisi aku dan dia. Kami telah berpisah jalan. Aku telah memisahkan diriku dari kehidupannya. Kini yang bisa kulakukan hanya melindungi dan memandanginya dari kejauhan._

_Tes. Tes. Tes._

_Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kepergian ibuku, aku menangis. Menangis untuk kebahagiaan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku._

_Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu. Selalu. Sekarang dan selamanya._

* * *

_The more I think something like that, I know_

_That it's not possible for me to forget you_

_We always wish tonight could last forever_

_I can be your side_

* * *

" Seijuurou-sama, Mayuzumi-sama dan Chihiro-sama sudah datang. Anda diminta ke balkon untuk menyambut mereka saat _afternoon tea._ "

Perlahan kubuka kedua mataku, kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Hanya kenangan antara aku dan dia yang masih menjaga kewarasanku di tengan kehidupan yang tidak menyenangkan ini. Kini aku tak ubahnya seonggok boneka yang dikendalikan untuk memenuhi ambisi orang yang mengaku sebagai ayahku. Keinginanku untuk tetap hidup telah lenyap bersamaan dengan lenyapnya sosokku dari ingatan orang yang paling kusayangi.

" Katakan aku akan kesana beberapa menit lagi. Aku akan merapikan penampilanku. "

" Hai, Seijuurou-sama. "

Beranjak bangkit, kutatap sosokku yang terpantul di cermin. Sosok yang kelihatannya sangat sempurna secara fisik, namun tak berjiwa di dalam. Dengan enggan kurapikan pakaianku dan melangkah keluar dari kamar peristirahatanku.

Sambil menyusuri koridor yang lengang, kulemparkan pandanganku ke luar, dimana laut terhampar luas. Laut yang sewarna bola matanya. Bau asin menggelitik hidungku, membangkitkan memoriku saat kami berlibur ke villa milik keluargaku ini bersama Kiseki no Sedai yang lain.

Kecupan-kecupan kecil. Pelukan sayang. Genggaman hangat. Malam dimana kami melebur menjadi satu entitas.

Rasa sakit itu kembali menyerangku. Memori akan masa lalu kami, satu-satunya penghubung antara aku dan dia, sudah tidak berguna. Sosokku sudah tidak ada lagi dalam masa lalunya. Dan kini aku tertatih-tatih menjalani hari berbekal kenangan atas kasih sayangnya.

" Seijuurou, kau melamun? "

Suara beracun itu menarikku kembali ke realita. Ternyata tanpa kusadari aku sudah tiba di balkon dimana pria brengsek itu sedang minum teh bersama calon besannya. Aku membungkuk hormat pada Mayuzumi-san dan beranjak ke tepi balkon, bersandar di pagarnya.

" Kenapa malah berdiri disitu? Duduklah bersama kami. " sahut Mayuzumi-san sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak putranya yang tak lain adalah tunanganku.

" Tidak, terimakasih. " tolakku tegas. " Lebih nyaman seperti ini. Ini tempat favoritku. "

" Kalau begitu, Chihiro, temani tunanganmu. Kalian sibuk dengan urusan akademis masing-masing belakangan ini, kan? "

Dengan gestur enggan yang kentara dari tubuhnya, Chihiro bangkit dan menghampiriku. Tatapan kami saling beradu sesaat, dan dia melempar pandangan meminta maaf padaku. Ya, Chihiro tahu masa laluku. Aku menceritakan kisahku padanya saat tahu kalau ia sebenarnya juga tidak mau menjalani hidup yang terus diatur, termasuk pertunangan kami.

Kukedikkan kepalaku singkat, kemudian kembali kupandangi lautan yang terbentang luas, debur ombak yang membentur karang persis di bawah balkon. Dulu, di tempat ini aku berjanji padanya untuk membawanya ke laut setiap musim panas tiba. Berjanji untuk membuatkannya sebuah toko buku seperti yang sering kami kunjungi sepulang sekolah. Berjanji untuk menghabiskan sisa umur berdua di sebuah rumah mungil di tepi danau.

Sakit.

Hatiku yang telah hancur kembali dikoyak tanpa ampun. Janji-janji itu takkan pernah terpenuhi. Kupejamkan mataku, membiarkan angin laut membelai wajahku. Aku mencoba mengingat aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya, aroma yang selalu menjadi canduku, obat penenangku di saat rindu akan dirinya.

" Coba lihat, Akihiko! Mereka benar-benar serasi, kan?! "

Suara sumbang itu merusak memoriku. Aku menatap tajam ke arah dua pria yang hanya mempedulikan harta bendanya saja. Sedari awal, pertunangan ini hanya kamuflase atas pakta kedua perusahaan, memastikan hak monopoli agar tidak tergoyahkan oleh perusahaan-perusahaan baru yang berpotensi mengguncang singgasana mereka.

" Ya, Mayuzumi-san! Aku sudah bisa membayangkan masa depan seperti apa yang akan mereka jalani. "

Aku berdecih pelan. Masa depan yang diapilihkan untukku, yang menurutnya terbaik, adalah neraka bagiku. Aku sudah tidak memiliki masa depan, karena satu-satunya masa depan yang kupunya adalah bersama Kuroko Tetsuya, orang yang paling kucintai. Dan dia telah merenggutnya dariku.

Ah, lalu mengapa aku terus menjalani hari-hari menyiksa ini jika aku tahu aku sudah tidak memiliki masa depan lagi? Kenapa hal ini baru terpikirkan olehku?

Sekali lagi aku memandangi lautan yang sewarna bola matanya. Kemudian ombak yang susul-menyusul membentur karang, terpecah menjadi butir-butir kecil air sebelum kembali ke lautan. Biru itu tampak menggoda, mengingatkanku akan kehangatan rengkuhannya.

_Mungkin inilah jalan untukku._

Memanfaatkan gaya tolak dari tumit, aku duduk di pagar balkon, menikmati ketidakstabilan tubuhku. Kedua pria itu masih asyik dalam dunia mereka yang kotor, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang tidak menguntungkan bagi mereka.

" Akashi? "

Sial, rupanya dia sadar. Mata kelabunya menghujam mata heterokrom milikku, menerka apa yang akan kulakukan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku tersenyum memohon pada orang selain Tetsuya. Permohonan tanpa kata untuk membiarkanku meraih apa yang kuinginkan. Awalnya dia terlihat ragu, namun kemudian ia mengangguk kecil.

Kuhela nafas lega. Semua usai. Tirai panggungku akan diturunkan, dan aku akan mengakhirinya dengan elegan. Tetsuya sudah berbahagia, takkan ada lagi air matanya yang tertumpah karena diriku.

" Seijuurou, turun. "

Akhirnya, pria brengsek itu menyadari gerak-gerikku. Meski sedikit, aku bisa melihat pancaran ketakutan di matanya. Ketakutan akan kehilangan aset jualnya yang berharga. Inilah saatnya. _The show must go on._

" Untuk apa aku harus menurutimu lagi, Akashi Akihiko? "

Matanya melebar, tidak menyangka aku akan melawan balik setelah sekian lama. Mayuzumi-san hanya memandangi kami dengan bingung.

" Seijuurou, turuti kata ayahmu ini. "

" Cih, ayah? Orang yang menelantarkan keluarganya demi harta masih merasa pantas dipanggil ayah? Apa kau tidak pernah berkaca? " Semua kebencian yang menumpuk selama bertahun-tahun, dendam atas direnggutnya cahaya hidupku, semua kutuang menjadi satu. " Demi nama besar yang kau bangga-banggakan, kau mengambil kebebasanku, menghapus penyemangat hidupku. Mengatur setiap gerak-gerikku untuk mencapai tujuan kotormu. "

Aku sudah tidak perlu menahan semua penderitaan ini lagi.

" Aku heran, mengapa selama ini aku masih mau menurutimu. Padahal aku tidak perlu nama besar Akashi dan kekayaan yang melimpah ruah untuk bertahan. Cukup satu orang yang kubutuhkan untuk menjalani roda kehidupan ini. "

Bodohnya aku, padahal selama ini aku memiliki kartu truf yang tak mungkin ia kalahkan. Mengapa hal ini baru kusadari ketika aku sudah kehilangan segalanya?

" Akashi Seijuurou! "

Kini kepanikannya begitu kentara. Sebuah senyuman kemenangan tersungging di bibirku. Pada akhirnya, meski dia merenggut yang kucinta, aku akan berhasil mengalahkannya dengan telak. Persetan jika nanti ia menikah dengan perempuan lain dan mendidik seorang boneka baru. Aku lahir dan dididik sebagai bonekanya, tapi Tetsuya telah memberiku arti kehidupan. Aku akan mati sebagai jiwa yang bebas.

" Seijuurou! Jangan berani melom— "

" Kenapa? Apa hakmu? " potongku cepat. Suara ombak terasa semakin keras di telingaku, membujukku agar segera hanyut dalam rengkuhannya. " Aku sudah muak. Muak menurutimu. Muak menjadi pionmu. Muak berpura-pura menjadi anak manis untukmu. "

Wajahnya memerah, pertunjukan yang luar biasa di saat-saat terakhirku. Meski dunia tak tahu, aku sudah puas. Kemenangan tak terbantahkan atas pria brengsek itu. Kemudian aku menoleh ke arah Chihiro, mengangguk pelan, bentuk terimakasih atas pengertiannya selama ini. Semoga dia menemukan jalan keluar dari sangkar emas ayahnya.

" Sayounara, Akashi. " ujarnya. " Semoga kau berbahagia. "

" Kau juga, Chihiro. "

" Kemari kau, anak keparat! "

Wajah angkuh itu kehilangan kendalinya, digantikan murka. Matanya melotot, seolah mencoba menyakitiku dengan tatapannya. Tapi dia lupa, dia sudah tidak punya kartu lagi. Tetsuya sudah melupakanku, dia akan aman. Aku tidak perlu takut akan ancamannya.

" _You'll pay what you did before, and rot in hell, bastard._ "

Seketika kujejakkan kakiku, menolakkan tubuhku dari keseimbangan yang ada. Gravitasi menarikku, angin menampar tubuhku. Saat kutatap langit biru yang terbentang tanpa batas, terbayang wajah manisnya saat ia tersenyum padaku.

_Tetsuya, berbahagialah. Aku akan melindungimu selalu. _

Waktu seolah diperlambat, memoriku bersamanya berputar cepat dalam benakku. Senyumannya. Genggamannya. Pelukannya. Kasih sayangnya. Semua memori itu akan kubawa hingga detik-detik terakhir kehidupanku. Dialah cahayaku, alasanku untuk hidup di dunia yang kacau ini.

_Terimakasih telah mencintaiku. Terimakasih telah mengajariku arti kehidupan. Aku akan pergi sebagai Seijuurou milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Terimakasih untuk segalanya. Berbahagialah._

Seandainya semua berbeda, akankah kami memiliki masa depan dimana jemari kami saling bertaut? Tidak ada kesedihan. Tidak ada air mata. Yang ada hanyalah tawa dan cinta. Dan aku akan membahagiakan dirinya dengan seluruh kemampuanku.

Kupejamkan mataku perlahan. Pemandangan langit biru yang sewarna bola matanya menjadi hal yang terakhir kulihat. Andaikan kehidupan selanjutnya itu ada, aku berharap Tuhan bisa mempersatukan kami kembali.

_Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu. Selalu. Selamanya._

* * *

_Can I ever love again?_

_Would I be able to call happiness from the botton of my heart?_

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut sewarna langit musim panas yang sedang duduk di tepi lapangan basket umun mendadak tersentak. Ia mendongak, matanya yang sewarna laut memandang biru tanpa batas di atasnya.

" Sei... Juurou...? "

* * *

_Yes, we always wish tonight could last forever_

_I can be your side_

* * *

.

**FIN**

.

.

* * *

**Kadzchan End-Note :**

Cinta itu absurd. Cinta itu nggak pernah logis. Dan entah kenapa gw bikin sekuel nggak jelas kayak gini.

_Any respond like review, follow, favou, will be my writing nutrition~_

**End-Note of End-Note :**

Waktu CLAS:H kemaren, ada _readers _yang mengenali gw! TwT Sumpah gw tersentuh banget :x Kita foto bareng, tapi sayangnya dia nggak ngasih tau namanya.. m(o.o)m

_Anyway, dear mysterious reader, thank you for reads my unprofessional-skill-fanfiction. _Gw seneng FF gw bisa menghibur _readers_ sekalian. _From the deep of my heart, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu!_ 3


End file.
